Uta no Prince-Sama One Shots
by Yuka Hara
Summary: Utapri Characters x Reader (you!) Will be using 'you' doing this and such, slightly like a reader insert. I know that 'you' is not specifically allowed on . But I want to try something out, anyway. Thank you for reading everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Uta no Prince-sama. It's such a nice anime!  
**My first one...Hope it's nice and musy-chessy endings are intended!**

**Here are some Uta no Prince Sama one shots! Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Fine Tune | Kurusu Syo**

* * *

Ah...who wondered where this life led you? You never knew you would find love, mostly not for him.

You were a simple girl, one who always liked to hide in the shadows. Never in your days did you become a leader or make harsh decisions. You always wanted and always did like to go with the flow, one that is calm like the waters of a flowing river. You were just plain lazy, but that is just what your friends and parents had told you; though they never meant it in any hurtful way.

On that day, you decided to do something. Something for yourself. You decided to attended Satome Gakuen; even your parents had to agree with this. They all asked, what was with the sudden change? Why did you want to go in the first place.

They didn't know...but you always had a soft spot, no that didn't sound correct. You always _enjoyed _hearing music. It was nice and calming.

It was your choice, for the whole entire life...you finally chose to do something; maybe it was fate for you to do something like this. Or maybe it was leading you towards something new.

But that didn't mean you were going to pass the test that was going to be held for your entrance. "Ah, just great. I need to study." You muttered to yourself as you took a small Piano book. You flipped through it, humming to the notes. You had your hand straight and pretended to play. You could feel it.

"[First Name]-chan?" You had heard your mother's voice. You watched her head appear as she opened the door and you gave an embarrassed look as you dropped your book. "Time for dinner."

"Okay...Thank you mother." You said picking the book gently and placing it aside.

* * *

You had passed the entrance exams.

It has been months since you entered the school, and progress had been made. You were a good composer, but they had said you probably lacked something...something that would 'spice' up your music.

You searched for what this 'spice' might me. Going through books, on the internet, asking teachers, experienced people and going to concerts of famous idols whose tickets you had worked so hard to get.

Today, you had gotten your hands on a Ryuuga Hyuuga ticket. It seemed like a backstage pass or something that would let someone see the famous actor. You flapped it in the air as you set on the bench. With a sigh, you closed your eyes. You wanted to go to someone who 'sang' or played an instrument; not a guy who was going to appear in action movies.

"Natsuki! The tickets ran out." A voice shouted loudly. You looked up to see a boy, one who seemed a bit short. He wore a fedora, nails painted in sleek, black nail polish and wore his uniform in a very styled way. "I wanted to see Hyuuga-sensei in action!"

You looked at the ticket that you had. The boy actually wanted this? You stood up and started walking to them, "Did you need a ticket?" You asked the boy. "Here." You said planting it in his hands, "I don't need it but giving it to you is better than throwing it out." You then started to walk away, not even imagining that he was going to appear again before you. You were too busy with finding your missing spice.

* * *

"Oi!" A voice called out to you. It was a weekend, no school but even so, everyone lived in Satome Gakuen so it wasn't technically like a no school day. It was almost like a ...free day, that's right! Now you rubbed your eyes and blinked to get them adjusted to the light. You didn't want to become blind from opening them instantly. G

After studying, you somehow fell asleep under the tree. You placed your notebook aside and looked up to see the boy whom you have given your ticket to. "You...who are you?" You asked in a deadpanned voice.

The boy sighed at you and awkwardly sat next to you, leaning against the tree. "Kurusu Syo. The person you gave the tickets to." He answered.

You blinked, you knew that. But you just didn't know his name. "Ah...Well, I didn't want the ticket and you needed it so."

"Then thanks." Syo said flashing you a smile. You only bored stood up and walked away without even saying goodbye. You had no interest in him. There was also the rule of No Love which you will always follow for who will you even fall in love with?

You felt your hand being tugged and you looked behind you. This 'Syo' was pulling onto you. "Kurusu-san? Is there something the matter?" You inquired as you let out a sigh. You watched Syo nod and frowned, "If so, then at least let me go." You answered, tugging your arm. You rubbed it as he let it go.

"It would be bad if I didn't give something in return..." He said trailing off.

You waved your hands, "Don't sweat it. It wasn't even something worth it." You said plainly and quickly walked off.

* * *

The following days were weird. He would appear there and here, almost wherever you went. He kept on saying how he had to repay you in some way. But you always ignored his cry and sometimes told him to leave. Though he never did.

One day, you grew sick of it and decided to let him repay you in someway. He took you out towards a new cafe and said that it was also his first time there. Syo tried to make some conversation topics but you only gave short, dull answers and went back drinking your juice.

"More juice please." You called out towards a waitress that smiled brightly.

Syo sweat-dropped at you, "You're a quick drinker."

You turned towards him with a dull look, "Is that a compliment or should I take it as a insult?" You asked, your face hardening.

Syo just laughed at you. A miracle happened then, you somehow started to laugh along. "You should always smile." He said before turning slightly red. He wore a pout, one that you couldn't stop yourself from staring at. You smiled, only a small one and nodded towards him.

"A-Ah...Thanks Kurusu-san."

And with that, the clock started ticking.

* * *

Days followed ever so slowly, but it was all worth it. You somehow, one way or another; had gotten close to Syo. The two of you ate lunch together, chatted and even made some music together. During one of the tests that would help you in the future exams, your grade had improved.

"Congratulations!" Sensei had said happily to you, "You improved very well. You seem brighter, happier. Something must have happened." They had said and your face seemed to darken. "Well...it's something private then please move along." They said.

You nodded towards your teacher and bowed. Scurrying off, you found yourself breathing out a sigh of relief. It was personal actually. Ever since you started getting along with Syo, you found yourself always enjoying the moment you had spent with him.

The days that followed were quiet, you only casted your eyes down as she played with the pencil in your hand. Twirling it around in your fingers, not writing a single note on the piece of music sheet paper in front of you.

You then stood up and looked around, stuffing the paper in your bag that laid next to you; you hurried off towards a empty music room. Seating yourself comfortably on the piano chair, you placed your hands on the notes...and started to play. A soothing tune came out, one with a gentle touch. Closing your eyes you could feel it...a calm beach, small moving waves, a bright moon that shined it's glory upon the people. And there was you...sitting gently on the sand, wearing a jacket with a lost expression; waiting, that's what you were doing, waiting for someone to come.

The door opened, Syo walked in with a smile. "Yo." He said with a curt nod, "Making a new song already? You're really serious with everything." He joked. As you continued playing, he smiled, "It's a fine tune."

You blushed and stopped playing, "Y-You sure Syo?" You asked. Dropping honorifics and calling each other by first-name basis, it was something you guys had agreed on during the time you two got to know each other.

"Of course, [First Name]." He said with a serious tone, "You'll pass the exam."

You smiled, wanting to thank him but watched as he walked away; calling out to a short, red haired girl who smiled towards the boy gently. You saw Syo turning to you, waving his hand before disappearing with the girl.

* * *

When the exams came, you took it with a girl who seemed to understand you. Your first friend. You actually wanted to do it with Syo himself, you tried to ask...but later you figured out he was taken by the same girl from before; and she had more than one partner...

Even though you couldn't get close to Syo anymore, staying friends at that moment was enough. "It really was a fine tune." You said to yourself, looking at your music sheet. The first song, the one you had poured your feelings into. You weren't a lazy person as you were before.

"Hey [First Name], you passed the exam right?" Syo said, congratulating you with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you guys liked the last one.**

**Thank you for the reviews, Guests! I hope you all will like this next one.**

* * *

**Waiting to Grow Older | Ichinose Tokiya**

* * *

You stared up at a screen to see your favorite idol. Thee amazing...HAYATO! The idol on television just makes you laugh. His happiness and brightness seemed to make you lead through your own horrible life.

You were age fourteen, going to your third year of middle school (or Junior High). Your parents were always out and busy. You knew that they were only trying to help you. After all, they were the ones that also hoped you had a bright future ahead of you. You had (more like forced) to attend the most prestigious school in Tokyo or even in the whole country of Japan! It was named, Belabrius Gakuen, (Random Name made up). You didn't know how it seemed like Japanese but the school traditions were much like how it was when you had went to a normal, elementary school.

Now, because it was a famous school...when people see others wearing the uniform, they may go berserk...like you were a celebrity of some-sort...

You sighed as you looked back at the screen of HAYATO. He seemed to have fun, plus that was your only freedom. You didn't go outside and find love nor did you go shop with friends like a normal middle schooler. You had to study and study, just so you could stay in the school and it wasn't like your parents wanted to spend time with you...they were only looking at the future ahead for yourself.

* * *

With a small sigh, you entered an art museum. Art was something that interested you when you got bored and had nothing to do. You wore a casual outfit, jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt and wore a hoddie over it.

As you entered the door, you couldn't help but have your gaze stuck on a single person. He was tall, probably a few years older than you. Blue hair, his eyes though were blocked by glasses, a hat and a neat, patterned scarf around his neck. He stood there with a broad expression...he seemed in deep thought.

You looked away and started to check the art pieces around, staring at strangers was slightly rude so you didn't want to be like that. Then you felt a tap on your shoulders.

"Hello Miss. I was wondering if you know another exit to this museum." The boy you had stared at before said. You looked around, why would he need to leave another way. He then pointed at a crowd at the entrance.

"Kya! I heard Ichinose Tokiya was here!" One said scanning the inside. "Maybe that's him!"

You felt your shoulders being grabbed and was now running with the older boy. The two of you quickly left to the outside and you sighed in relief. Fan girls? And who was Ichinose Tokiya? You had thought to yourself when you heard the boy say something. "I'm sorry for pushing you into this, Miss." he said towards you as he bowed.

You blushed slightly for no reason, "U-Um, It's okay! But who are you anyway?"

You watched as he took his hat and glasses off with a sigh. "Ichinose Tokiya." He says. You only blink, he did look cool...but why did he have fans...then it struck you as you looked at his face.

"You look like HAYATO!" You said pointing your fingers at him before placing your arms on your side. "Ha...Sorry about that." You said looking down.

Tokiya shook his head, "No, it's okay. What is your name?"

"[Last Name, First Name] Nice to meet you Ichinose-san. But are you popular in someway? Maybe you're HAYATO? But I thought he didn't have much fans that were that crazy..." You muttered to yourself.

Tokiya somehow broke into a smile, it seemed like a crack on his perfect face. You just met him but you could tell from his eyes that he was passionate, but he didn't express his feelings well. " I am HAYATO. But I am now working as a part of STARISH." He says holding out a magazine.

You blinked, this guy was HAYATO but he wasn't going to act as HAYATO for much longer since he was in a type of idol group called STARISH now. You took the magazine with a small nod and flipped through the pages. Your eyes landed on a picture of a group: STARISH. You saw Tokiya in it. He was smiling with some other guys and a girl who seemed like a puppy full of innocence.

"I see." You said looking at him, feeling a bit disappointed but if he was Hayato or Tokiya in STARISH, you realized that you were going to support him. "T-Then good luck." You said, your cheeks turning bright red.

Tokiya nodded and placed his hat and glasses back on. He waved his hands to say goodbye and he left. You still held onto the magazine and was about to give it back but you realized he was no where in sight. You clutched the magazine and walked home, feeling happy yet a bit sad.

* * *

It's been a long time since you had last saw the idol. Maybe just a whole month. Exams were coming up so you didn't go outside much unless it was for just some exercise. Your days mostly contained extreme studying that may burst your head in any second.

You sighed as you planted your face on your desk. STARISH, Ichinose Tokiya... you couldn't get his image out from your head. His smile. It was different from HAYATO but there was something about it.

"ARG!" You shouted in annoyance and slapped your own forehead. "I need to study. But maybe some music would help..." You thought as you turned on the radio.

'Today on Station Satome! We will be placing a song made by STARISH!' The producer said in a loud voice. You stopped writing and stared at the radio. STARISH? You closed your eyes, hearing the music and listening to the voices that were appearing. Music, it was something that you liked listening to but now it was different. It felt like you wanted to play too. You hummed to the song but quickly turned it off as you heard the door downstairs open.

"Mother, Father. Welcome home." You said as you bowed. Your parents smiled at you.

"How was studying? You should aim for the top ten." Your mother encouraged before she sat down with a piece of paper in her hand. "Here is a flyer given from Belabrius Gakuen. Something about a group named 'STARISH' will be performing at the entrance tomorrow." She said sighing.

Your father then looked at you, "It's your choice to go. But we would perferr that you study more."

You could only nod your head quietly and look down at the paper. You clutched your hands and walked to your room. You frowned, you wanted to go but your parents didn't want you to.

* * *

"Wake up." You heard your mother said early in the morning. "I can tell you want to go. Just go, but remember to study after you come back." She said giving you a small smile. You only looked at her, your eyes were tearing.

"Mother..."

"I heard you hum to the song." She said closing her eyes, "Go and choose your path already."

You only nodded and went to change into something warm. You ran out of your house with a toast in your mouth and went to Belagrius Gakuen. "STARISH..." You muttered to yourself and saw that there were some people wearing uniforms but they were all mostly people who weren't attending the school.

You heard screams and looked up to see the colorful guys. They shined brightly on the stage. People were screaming their names with everything they got. It was magical. As if it came out from a fantasy or children's book.

You saw Tokiya up on stage. He was shining. That was his path; as an idol and he shined way more than he ever had when he was HAYATO. It was fantastic, you fell right in love with their songs. It was warm and tranquil. Your heart thumped, what was it? Had you fell in love with the song? Possibly yes.

* * *

The next day went on and you were always thinking of the guy...His voice, appearance. Everything. "Hello." He said looking at you from behind his thick glasses. "I noticed that you actually came to this Gakuen." He said, placing a hand on the gate of Belagruis Gakuen. You blinked and looked around. How did you get here? You were just wandering around a few seconds ago and thinking of him...

"How did you know?" You asked raising a brow, it was unusual how someone would know that you went to such a prestigious school unless you told them or gave them a hint.

"Ah, yesterday we performed here. Your principle...she was bloating about her top ten students and I caught your name when she was listing through it." He said, his cold face disappearing. You looked up and smiled slightly.

"I see..." You thought to yourself with a sigh. How old was this guy? You know he could be a few years older than you by his looks. You were only fourteen...He seemed like someone two or more years older.

"Are you interested in music?" Tokiya asked you as he handed you a flyer for Satome Gakuen.

"Eh?" You asked out loud in confusion. What was he doing? "Music...?" You muttered to yourself as you looked at the flyer. So far, many people have given you papers and telling you about different things.

Tokiya smiled again, "I ike you, Ichinose-san." You said, catching his attention. "You should smile a bit more. It fits you." You answered, smiling yourself. Your eyes opened to catch him with a light blush. "I respect you very much." You said bowing, feeling happy at yourself that you actually told him your respectful feelings. You looked up again to see that he was wearing his stoic expression again.

"I see." Tokiya said before he started to ruffle your hair. "If you ever want to join Satome Gakuen, I'll teach you."

"Really?" You asked, full of happiness. "Thank you Ichinose-san!" You smiled as you stared at the paper. You were actually going to do something you wanted this time.

"We should start going. It might be suspicious if we just stay here." Tokiya said as he held out his hands. You held it tightly like a little kid with your heart pounding crazily. Your face felt hot, it probably was red as fire. "You're pretty young. How old are you?"

You smiled, "Fourteen. Third year of Middle school." You said and watched him nod his head.

"I'll wait for you to get older." He said.

You tilted your head, not understanding the meaning but it sounded right. "Hai, please wait for me then Ichinose-san." You said, not realizing that you had just said 'yes' uncounciously.

* * *

** I had no idea how this ended the way it has but there you go. Enjoy and hope that was interesting for you guys to read!**  
**Thank you for reading the one before :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Only Rose | Jinguji Ren**

* * *

**I did Jinguji Ren since I noticed that I was doing S Class first...but since he's a ladies man; that's what he will be in this little short story!**

* * *

You glared at Jinguji Ren who sat in front of you. Currently, you were studying your music in the library but Ren suddenly appeared, saying that he would like to study with you. It wasn't like you guys had a bad relationship, but you thought of him as a rival. Ever since the first time you met him during the first day of Satome Gakuen, you had disliked the way he acted. He had good music taste and a good voice for an idol, but he was singing towards his fan girls and skipping classes.

It was actually good thing that this arrogant guy has met the good Haruka Nanami. "It was a good thing Nanami-san had helped you or else you would have been kicked out of this school." You said as you opened your book. You felt Ren smirk and looked up with a uninterested expression.

"Ho? Is Neko-chan finally caring for me?" He asked in a slightly teasing voice. You raised a brow and held in your really rude retort.

"No I am not Jinguji." You said as you close your eyes. "If you did leave the school, then I would have won but it wouldn't be a good win either way." You said cooly. You stacked a bunch of books and stood up with them in your hands. You were going to go study in your own room so it would be less _distracting. _

"Neko-chan is already leaving?" Ren asked before he stared at the books in your hand. He wore a smirk and took half the amount from your arms. "Since I am a gentleman, I will help you carry these." He said.

You blinked, "Are you sure?" You asked, "I am going to my own room. Shouldn't I just take them all?"

Ren shook his head and started to follow you towards your room in the girl's dorm. You opened your room a little and walked in, making sure that Ren didn't see your room. You looked around with a sigh, the left side was yours and the bed was filled with cute stuff animals. Ren tried to stick his head from outside but you took a pillow and placed it in front of his head. "You can't come in." You said, your face almost turning red.

You grabbed the books from Ren's hand and closed the door in front of his face. You heard his footsteps fade away slowly. You slid down the door and sighed, hugging the books to yourself. You sat on your desk and decided to continue studying.

* * *

_It was the first day of Satome Gakuen for you. You had always wanted to become in the music field. It was something new to you and you thought it was interesting. You were always good at studying other subjects but this time you had set a new goal onto becoming good in music. You family were proud of you already but supported you with your new goal nevertheless._

_That day you were in a good mood, it felt like no one could ever destroy it. You walked around the school, humming under your voice. What had brought to this good mood? You were actually placed in S class. _

_You then heard a song, it was slightly gentle, full of passion. You started to follow it and despite your like to the music, you heard some squeals. You looked to the side when and found that there was a guy sitting there. Long orange hair, fashionable clothes and he was playing a saxophone. The girls around him were squealing with joy._

_You closed your eyes and walked away. It was slightly annoying how he had only played for the fun. Was it just because he was playing to those fan girls? What a player, you had thought to yourself. _

* * *

"Oi...Neko-chan, wake up." A deep voice called out towards you. You jolted awake from your desk and looked around, rubbing your own eyes. Had you fell asleep? You never actually noticed.

"R-Ren!?" You said out loud in pure shock. "W-What are you doing here? You didn't sneak in here did you?" You inquired, sending him a glare. Ren only smiled widely at you.

"Of course not. But since everyone already left, I was thinking of bringing you to a cafe." Ren said as he brought a chair next to you and played with your hair.

You blushed and looked to the side, standing up. "N-No thank you Jinguji. I rather not be copped up in some cafe. I'll just go somewhere myself." You said as you stood up.

"You're not going to go outside dressed like that, are you?" Ren asked. You looked down at yourself. Were you wearing something bad? Blinking, you were only wearing your uniform.

"Eh? What's so bad about the uniform?" You asked confused. He shook his head before going outside, waving his hand behind him.

"I'll wait until you change. Something presentable will be nice." He said with a wink.

You slammed the door in front of him, and fumed. Did he think that you were going to change just for him? You clicked your tongue and looked through your closet, scanning through the clothes on what to wear. In two minutes, you suddenly slapped yourself on your forehead. What have you been doing? You could have just wear something random, it wasn't like you needed to please him.

You wore a normal blouse with a jacket over it. You wore some shorts and had some black knee socks on. Grabbing a short brown boot on the side, you placed it on your foot. You combed your frizzy hair and yawned before opening the door slightly. You looked left and right, there. He was nowhere to be seen. With a sigh, you stepped out, not before you were grabbed by your arm.

"Did you think I would leave already, Neko-chan?" Ren asked with a wink. He smiled at you as he started to walk, "Let's go."

"Who said I would go with you, Jinguji?" You asked, crossing your arms. Ren only smiled at you with content. It was as if he knew what you were going to say.

"Of course you're going with me. If you aren't...then I'll drag you with me." He said as he grabbed your hand. You blushed, you had only noticed this now but his hands were way bigger than yours. It was also quite warm.

* * *

Jinguji Ren, a pure playboy. One who was rich, going to become an heir to the Jinguji industry. For some reason though, you noticed that many people had given him looks. Winking at him, giving giggles...they were all trying to flirt with him. You looked at Ren who was only looking ahead. He was holding your hands tightly too.

Some of the girls you two had passed, giving you a glare. "Is there a problem, miss?" Ren asked as he caught on to this eye contact. The girl only gushed at his looks and shook her head.

"There's no problem. I just saw something in that girl's hair." She said looking at you with pure hate. "I was thinking if I could help her out." She said as she reached towards you.

"Please leave us alone." Ren said as he pushed you behind him. "If you wouldn't mind." Ren said before walking away. You looked up at Ren and looked back at the girl who had stomped her foot onto the cement pavement and bit her fake nail before scurrying off.

"Jinguji?" You asked, your voice was a bit gentle. "Is there something wrong?" You bit your bottom lip, he seemed a bit different today. You never knew that he wouldn't go with other girls. The whole time you had known him, he had always been with other girls just flirting with them freely. He even had flirted with Haruka...

Ren flashed you a smile. "Nothing is wrong. How about we go to the cafe I was saying before?" You only nodded, thinking you should leave the topic as that. The both of you ordered your own things, Ren ordered a doughnut while you ordered a ice cream sundae. When the orders came, Ren was talking about different things and you only nodded your head. You weren't even getting angry at him. The peace was actually nice for a change.

"You have something there." Ren said suddenly when you had taken a bite from your sundae. You tilted your head.

"Where is it?" You said, wearing a confused expression. You watched Ren leaning in and you squeezed your eyes shut but only to find out that he took a napkin to wipe it off. "Ah...Thanks." You said awkwardly. You inwardly face palmed at yourself, wondering what you had expected.

"Want to try some?" Ren asked, holding up his doughnut.

* * *

You sighed loudly as you flopped yourself onto your bed. You looked to the side to see your roommate who gave you a weird look. "What's wrong? Had a bad day or something?" She asked coolly. You never got along with her much but the only reason she was actually tolerable towards you was that she never dared to talk about Ren. She was actually one of the fan girls, self proclaimed the president of the fan girl club.

You really disliked it when she had talked about Ren all the time. So you two made a deal. You would never be interested in Ren and you would even try to help Ren like her. On her side, she will never talk about Ren in front of you much unless it was something important and unfangirly and second was that she would make the other fans lay their hands off you.

"Ah it's nothing" You said closing your eyes, "I'm just tired today." She only nodded before turning the light off and going off to sleep herself. You sighed stiffly, if she had known that you spent a whole day with Ren himself, she'll probably call off the whole 'deal' and literally kill you.

* * *

At the cafeteria, you were sitting next to your roommate silently eating your lunch. The girl was sighing, her brain was probably switched towards la-la land. The chair moved and you both turned to see Ren sitting there.

"Jinguji." You stated with a blunt expression.

"[First Name]." He answered before smiling, "Or should I say Neko-chan?"

"What are you doing here?" You asked as you took a spoonful of curry. Your roommate was squealing as she looked from you and Ren. You looked at her, giving her a mental signal on how she could fawn as much as she wanted on Ren.

"R-Ren-san." She said as she smiled widely. "I-It's nice to meet you." She said with a stutter; Ren only flashed a smile at her.

"I don't think we have ever met." Ren said as he took a lock of the girl's hair. Your roommate blushed crazily and you let out a sigh. You stood up, and took your tray away.

"I'll let you two have some time." You answered strictly. You bowed before walking away to place the tray away. Ren stared at your figure that was walking away and stood up.

"W-Where are you going, Ren-san?" She asked. Ren didn't answer and started to follow you outside.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" You muttered under your breath as you leaned against a tree. The sun was setting and the wind was blowing ever so steadily. "Weren't you with my roommate? She always wanted to talk to you..." You casted your eyes down.

Ren stopped in his tracks. He didn't know what to say. The atmosphere was tense..."Are you perhaps jealous, Neko-chan?" Ren asked.

You blushed and punched him softly on his arm. "Stupid Jinguji...I won't fall for you. Plus it's not even a option to fall in love with others." You let out a sigh and twirled around, placing your hand behind your head. "Ah...Forget about this tense atmosphere already." You only gave Ren a small smile, "You should really go back. Wouldn't want your fans to wait, correct?"

You felt a soft pat on your head. You looked up. "...Jinguji?" For some reason, you were lost at words. Nothing could come out after. His passionate eyes were staring down at you, his whole expression holding onto a serene expression.

"Baka." He breathed out. The next thing that happened was so sudden, you literally froze to a stone.

"J-Jinguji!" You said loudly, your face red as tomato. Ren shook his head, "W-What is it now…?"

"Call me by my name." He answered.

You shook your head and crossed your arms. "Hmph. I will not Jinguji."

Ren only smirked before his lips fell into a smile, "You won't even call the person you like by their name?"

You blinked and looked down, "I-I am calling by your name!" You said knowing that it was his family name but even so, it was part of his 'whole' name.

Ren smiled a bit, "You're the only rose I would pick, Darling."

"B-Be quiet Re- Jinguji!" You said, pointing a finger, "Enough of your chessy lines." Ren only chuckled before dragging you off somewhere...again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Until the next guy, hope you enjoy this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Special Someone**

* * *

**It's time for Natsuki! Don't know about Satsuki though.  
**

* * *

A tall solid building. One with many rooms, giant windows and almost seemed like a castle. Hidden very neatly in the middle of the woods, anyone would get lose. A huge slick, black gate stood in front of it. In the middle would be a gentle flowing fountain. The master course.

"[First Name]-chan~!" A tall boy sang out loud towards you. He wore glasses and had fluffs of blonde hair. You smiled as you stood up from the benches and waved your hands at the boy.

"Natsuki!" You said happily as you ran in front of him. Both of you stopped in front of each other and he hugged you tightly. You were never tired of these tight squeezes. Supposedly...these 'squeezes' were very special to you. It filled you up with a warmth you thought you had lost. "Are you okay?" You asked as Natsuki seemed to be panting, catching a breath.

Natsuki flashed you a smile of reassurance. "I am! I was just looking all over for you." He said before he took something out from behind; a bunch of dresses. "I got these today. I was sure that [First Name]-chan would look great in these!"

You laughed softly as you placed your long sleeved hand near your mouth. You had thought that Natsuki would never change. He was always like this even during the times you two were at Satome Gakuen. You took one of the dresses he had and smiled. They were all cutely designed...

* * *

"Wear this one!" Natsuki said happily as he took one of the dresses and placed it in your hands softly. You went into the bathroom to change and sighed softly. It may be annoying to change all the time, but the moment you spent with him was nice. You came out of the bathroom, wearing a dress that was up towards your knees. It was white, like a gentle feather. The sleeves were long but near the wrist part, it widened; the soft fabric trailing down. It had small frills on the bottom and a neat ribbon that was tied behind your back.

"This one is really pretty." You said in a happy tone as you twirled around. You let out a laugh before you started to walk towards Natsuki and peer into his eyes. "Is this one not good?" You asked, tilting your head.

Natsuki wore a slight blush before he waved his hands, "I-It's cute." He said with hesitance.

You smiled and hugged Natsuki softly. "Thank you! Do you have anymore?"

Natsuki shook his head before he gave you a bag. "Ah..here are the ones you tried on. You should take them. You'll definitely look cute in those, [First Name]-chan!"

You looked a bit sad before covering it with a smile. How you wanted to stay just a while longer, but it felt as if Natsuki was rushing you out the door. "Thank you Natsuki! Well, see you tomorrow." You said as you waved your hands.

* * *

You walked into your own room and placed the dressed on the side. Your own phone rang and you flipped it open, earning a text message from a reportor who was going to show a interview with you. It was going to be aired live and you were quite worried on how you would have to act...though you thought of Natsuki and smiled. You should just act like yourself.

You took the dresses out from the bag and frowned. They weren't all the dresses you had tried on. There were several pairs that you never even tried on nor had seen when Natsuki was making you wear them. You placed it on the side and sighed. What could this mean? Was Natsuki becoming bothered with your presence and wanted you to leave so badly that he would lie?

You flipped through a short photo album and smiled a bit. They had yet to be filled, only having a small amount of pictures that showed you and Natsuki, most were taken during your years in Satome Gakuen.

You traced a finger at the girl in the picture. Back then you were always hiding behind Natsuki who always helped you stay strong. "Thank you, Natsuki."

* * *

At the interview, you had sat in a table where they had placed mircrophones on the table. You had seated yourself in the middle, and could feel the flashes of the camera. Before they started, you had looked up to the photographers and bowed to them. "Thank you for taking your time for this interview, but if you can please take the pictures later." You had said it in your most polite way too.

"Is there a problem?" One had said.

You only wore a cheerful smile. "There is none at all! It's just that I feel like I may hurt my eyes from the flashes is all..."

"Then we'll take pictures with flashes off." The photographer said nodding their heads to signal others.

"Thank you." You said smiling before you had stared at the filming camera that was straight in the middle. You felt a little nervous to see so many reportors sitting down below in their seat. They had all pencils, notepads and ears wide open to hear you answering their questions.

"1! 2! 3! You're on, [Last Name]-san!"

You smiled brightly at the camera as you waved your hands to greet the viewers. Your image was usually your honest and bright self. "Nice to meet everyone! [Last Name, First Name] desu!" You said bowing your head. You lifted it up to hear everyone clapping their hands.

The reporters started to raise their hands and the questions started to come. "[Last Name], why did you want to become an idol?"

You smiled, "I love singing. It's very fun and I love to see the happy faces of my own fan." You answered honestly.

"Do you have someone special?" One had said. There were murmurs around, You didn't want to answer it as there may be rumors that may be spreading.

It was a good thing that a random reporter decided to had canceled the question. "That is too personal." One said, "How about another question?"

You smiled thinking that these reporters were pretty honest. "Of course I have someone special. Everyone does don't they?" You said and saw them writing notes down. "Though I will not forgive anyone if it becomes a big issue. Moving on the question number 20!" You answered in a cheerful tone to move everything smoothly.

"Okay then. What's your favorite drink?"

* * *

You let out a sigh as you flopped yourself on your bed. You threw your bag on the side and closed your eyes. Interviews were good to interact with reportors but they seemed to want to know everything. You closed your curtains and hoped no one would try to give you a scandal or such.

"Natsuki!" You called out to your friend who was walking through the hallways of the master course.

"[First Name]-chan! I saw you on television, you were so cute!" He said as he hugged you tightly. You blushed and felt his grasp around you loosen. "Ah, I got to go now. See you after work!"

You nodded but couldn't help but feel that something about him was wrong...it felt like he wasn't like his usual self...

You shook your own head and patted your cheeks. "Time for work!"

* * *

You had finished your work early and was walking towards the studio where Natsuki was doing his job. The other members of Starish were also there but they were all in different rooms. You had called Haruka that you were also going to come home a little late then you had intened since you decided to wait for Natsuki. The composer had nodded and wished for your own safety.

As you had opened the door, you stood in the back with the photographer and helpers that were taking a break. "[Last Name]-san?" The director had asked as he saw your figure standing there, "What're you doing here today? You are not scheduled until next week."

"I'm sorry to intrude...But I was wondering how Natsuki is doing..." You said wearing a smile.

"Ah, Shinomiya-san?" The director asked before he placed his glasses on his head. "He's doing great! The photoshoots fit him perfectly. But please stay on the side so you wouldn't bother him too much." The director said carefully.

You smiled and nodded, "Of course. Don't mind me please." You said.

* * *

After a few minutes, you watched Natsuki come out with a fitting attire. It gave an atmosphere of being calm and cool. There was another girl that had walked out along and Natsuki gleamed. "Wah...You're so cute!" He said as he smiled. The hairdressers and workers came out from the changing room holding a few more dresses.

"Please wait Miss!" They had called out, "We were wondering if you would like to try out some other dresses that may also fit your image."

The director nodded, "Go change."

"You should try this one! It'll fit you." Natsuki had suggested. The workers saw this and smiled.

"Shinomiya-san. Would you like to make the suggestions for Miss?" They had asked while Natsuki nodded and they had all left.

You felt a pang of hurt. Natsuki had called that girl 'cute'...it was a silly thing, yes but you didn't know why. You calmed yourself down as you took a deep breath. When the girl had came out from the changing room, she was breath-taking. No you were not falling in love! You were straight! But she was really beautiful. Her hair was disheveled and had gently fell on her shoulders.

Instead of some dress, she wore a traditional kimono. The scene of the green screne changed into a bridge. Natsuki was no where to be seen until he came back wearing a plain kimono that was meant for guys.

"Perfect! A historical scene!" The director shouted loudly as he clapped his hands in amazement. You felt your own self clapping with a smile.

As they started taking pictures, you left quietly out the door. Hoping no one saw you leaving.

* * *

You sat quietly on your bed with a gallon of ice cream in your arms. You didn't care if you got fat or whatever but sweets made you calm down. You remembered how Natsuki forced you and Syo to eat his sweets. You didn't think it was that bad...but it seemed like Syo really didn't like how Natsuki made his sweets.

You decided you might talk to Natsuki in hope of having a small hangout if possible...

* * *

"Natsuki!" You called out as you closed your eyes and stared at the boy. You had entered Natsuki's room suddenly, out of habit and saw that he was still sleeping. "N-Natsuki?" You whispered this time, a blush creeping on your face.

Natsuki started to sit up as he rubbed his eyes and wore his glasses. "Ah! [First Name]-chan!" He said smiling. "What are you doing here?" He asked innocently.

"I was wondering if we could hangout today...We're both busy with work and all...You did say you were free today." You said smiling. Natsuki looked a little red and rushed towards the bathroom where you could guess that he was dressing up.

As soon as he was ready, he got out and saw you sitting on his bed. "[First Name]-chan..." He had muttered under his breath, "I think you should leave this time."

"Why?" You asked in a deadpanned voice. "What's wrong with hanging out?"

"If you're not leaving, then I will..." Natsuki said in a hesitance voice. As you watched his figure moving away, you grabbed his hand tightly.

"Wait Natskui! Please don't leave me! What did I do? Did I say something to make you angry?"

You stopped talking when you felt gentle lips on yours. Your eyes widened to see Natsuki's face that close to yours. As he moved away from you he started talking. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that. You have someone special to you don't you, [First Name]-chan?" He had talked in a gloomy mood. Natsuki was facing the door, his expression unknown. "I always knew you liked someone else...I didn't want to make your feelings confused if I had ever confessed to you so I decided to move away from you so your road would be clearer."

You pouted as you punched Natsuki's arm. "Baka Natsuki!" You shouted loudly. "I always had someone special! And the one is you. How come you never noticed? Why would you leave me?" You said as you hugged the boy tightly.

Natsuki kept quiet but started to hug you back. "Thank you [First Name]-chan. For choosing me as your special someone."

You knew from then on that both your feelings were the same, and that they were still blooming. But you had also noticed one thing that you two had to keep this quiet from Headmaster Satome but that wouldn't be a problem at all. Both of you were already close from the start, today...you just got even closer.

* * *

**Shoot...I didn't know what ending to make and well...this is what I've came up with. I hope you guys liked it and is ready for the next guy! If you know the pattern then you know who it is: Spoiler: Next will be Otoya Ittoki!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Together Again | Otoya Ittoki**

* * *

**It was a random idea though I hope it would or will be enjoyable to you guys!  
**

* * *

You smiled at your foster parents and said goodbye to them as you started to head off to school. Your parents smiled at the door and you continued to walk quietly. When you were young, you were at an orphanage; it had only been a few years that the couple had adopted you as they always wanted a kid even if it's not little.

You were age, sixteen. A teenager but they accepted you either way. You flipped your phone open to see a picture of you smiling with a boy that was the same age as you in the picture. Back then, he was your closest friend in the orphanage and always had made you smile. His eyes were sparkling with a positive aura; you hummed a small tune and slowly placed your cell phone away. You quickly pulled it out in realization and checked the time; you were going to be late for class!

You quickly ran, ignoring the looks of the people that you had passed. You walked into the building and race towards your class while opening the door quite loudly. Sensei wasn't in the room yet so you felt relieved.

Your eyes twitched as you placed your bag on your desk. You were getting quite annoyed as some of your classmates were fawning over some magazine that features idols. "Kya! It's Starish! Look! Ittoki-san!" You took deep breaths.

"I wonder how he is. I heard a rumor that he was with some woman! He always looks so innocent and gentle..." One of the girls said as they slumped in their seats.

You stood from your desk, the chair making a screeching sound. "He...He's not like that at all." You shouted pointing an accusing finger at the girl who only looked at you slightly confused. Your friends on the side hugged you tightly.

"Aw...is [First Name] falling in love with the idol?" They had said. You looked aside, not wanting anyone to see the blush you had on your face. Before you could retort, Sensei walked in.

"Why isn't everyone in their seats? Sit down." the teacher said as they took their books and placed it on their desk, "Class is starting."

* * *

Class was boring and you had found yourself twirling the pencil in your finger. You thoughts had wandered off towards Otoya Ittoki, one of the members of Starish. You had heard the bell, signaling the end of school but you didn't move one inch. You stretched your hands in front of you and sighed as you turned it into a fist.

He felt so far away...you felt like you would never see him again. The last time you had actually saw the boy was when you both were getting adopted by different families. You left out another depressed sigh, why you had always wondered. You had thought that the couple that adopted you was going to stay in that town but you moved all the way towards Chiba. It wasn't a bad place as the air was always fresh and you could see the ocean. But Otoya was away in another town and even the orphanage was there.

You shook your head as you continued to walk down the pavement. You heard the sound of waves and walked down on the sand. You stood there looking beyond the ocean. You took a deep breath and looked around to see no one was near. "Ittoki! I love you!"

You ran off making sure no one heard you.

* * *

The next week, you were surprised to see a letter for you. Usually no one sent you a letter as all your friends were where you had lived. You checked who sent it and your voice hitched. In a sleek pen, it was written 'Otoya Ittoki'.

You rushed towards you room and opened the letter. You sat down on your chair and started to read.

_ '[First Name]. Is it you? Ah...I mean if this is the wrong person then please throw this letter out! If it is you though, I'm sorry for not keeping my promise, or even keeping in contact with you. You must have saw me on television, I'm in a group called Starish. I uh...have a surprise for you!'  
_

There was something else written there but it was crossed out many times. You tried to see what the words were but you couldn't work it out. You tapped on your finger and wondered what type of surprise he had in mind. You smiled and decided to write to him back.

_Dear Ittoki,_

_ How long has it been? Five? Seven Years? I had lost count. But I do know that you don't look like how I had last saw you. I forgive you. After all, you don't where I live. Nor do I. We were separated so it can't be helped. I hope you are doing fine...  
_

Yous sighed as you looked at what you had written and started to rip it into pieces. You wrote another one that was full of happiness. You didn't need him to start worrying about you.

Going back to the letter, you stared at the crossed clutched it in your hands, You were not going to give up!

* * *

"From today onward, there will be a transfer student here." Sensei had said as they called out towards the figure and they had walked in. It was a boy, he wore the clothes neatly but it was a little saggy. He wore thick lenses that almost covered his whole face and no one could tell what his eye color. His hair was a disaster but was bright red like tangled plants.

"Hello. I'm - Tsuchida Yuzuhira." Yuzuhira had said, he had even tripped over his own words. You blinked and wondered if he was the shy type or he was just plain nervous. He sat in the seat that was next to you and you watched as he fidgeted nervously.

During class, he seemed to be shaking and he even dropped his erasers. You helped him pick it up and wore a warm smile. "Nice to meet you Tsuchida-san. [Last Name, First Name]." You had said politely before placing the eraser in his hands. "You can ask me for help if you want to. And no need to be nervous, I won't bite."

The boy had only nodded at you and turned to face the teacher.

* * *

You had stayed after school to help clean the classroom since it was your duty. Your friends had wanted you to ditch and go to a group meeting with them at some karaoke bar but you didn't want to go and didn't think that ditching your duty was right. They had shurgged and said that you would come next time which you agreed either way.

As you were trying to erase the marker on the very top, you muttered to yourself on how you were short. You decided to use a chair to help you reach the top instead. You placed it right on the bottom of the marker and stood on top of it. You wiped it off but suddenly felt your balance moving. You closed your eyes tightly, thinking you were going to fall.

"Ah, [First Name]! Are you alright?" The voice rang through your ears. It sounded very familiar. You turned your head to see Yuzuhira, the transfer student and blushed.

"Yes...I'm sorry about that and thanks." You said as you pushed a strand of your hair behind your ears, looking at the floor. You heard some rustling and saw Yuzuhira take his glasses off. "I-Ittoki..."

"That's right!" the red head smiled at you brightly as he hugged you tightly. He took a lock of your hair and looked at you, both of your faces were heated and very close. "I miss you a-and you became beautiful..." He said nervously.

You laughed softly at his compliments, they meant a lot towards you but you knew he was embarrassed in saying those type of things. "Thank you...Is this what you meant by a surprise?" You had asked tilting your head with a wide smile.

A day after that, you found another letter and had read it. It was from the head of the orphanage and as you read what it was written, you broke into a smile...

* * *

For the next few days, Ittoki was staying at your house and your parents agreed to let him stay as long as he wanted. They thought it was an honor to meet someone who was an idol and also one of your closest friends. You and Ittoki went to your room to do some homework. You giggled to see that he knew almost nothing of what you were learning.

"I only learned music." He had muttered to himself in embarrassment.

You smiled as you seated next to him, "Hai. I will teach you. Today I will be your Sensei." You said as you poked him with the pencil to get his attention. As you started explaining, you had wondered if he was even paying attention. "Ittoki?" You saw him spacing out with a weird smile.

You nudged him a few times and saw him snap out of it. He turned really nervous and you just continued on.

* * *

After a whole week and a half with Ittoki, you heard him shouting loudly through a phone call one day. He looked slightly depressed and looked at you. "[First Name]...I have to leave."

You looked down on the floor and jumped from your spot towards him. You gave him a tight embrace, hoping that he wouldn't forget the warmth you were giving him. " I knew you couldn't stay forever, but I had fun." You said as you smiled towards him.

He laughed and ruffled your hair. "I'm glad."

You looked up towards him and grinned, "I am too. You did everything you could to look for me right? You even saved your money to just get a train to come here...and even had to plead your headmaster to let you transfer to my school." You said happily.

Ittoki looked at you, "How did you know [First Name]?"

"Fufu, I got a letter from the Head of our old Orphanage." You said smiling. "She told me everything in the letter."

* * *

Ittoki would be leaving the day after tomorrow. That night you stayed awake in your bed and got out deciding to speak with your parents about some moving matters.

"Are you sure?" Your mother asked in a soft voice. "Won't you miss your friends? Won't it be hard to be in a new environment?"

You shook your head 'no.' "Okay then, if that's it then we'll get the moving truck." Your father said in a stern voice meaning that everything was finalized. You were so happy that you hugged them tightly and raced up stairs. You were going to stay with him, you're not going to be separated again.

* * *

"Ittoki!" You shouted loudly in the bright morning as he was eating breakfast. Ittoki looked slightly confused as the furniture were being moved into the truck. "I'm coming along with you."

He spit out his cereal and grasped your hands. "I-I-Is that true?!" He shouted in an amazed tone.

"Of course!" You shouted again as you hugged him. You were absolutely excited that you were going to go with him. Now he wouldn't be far away and the two of you could hang out at times even if he was busy with work and you with your new school.

Ittoki smiled as he continued to eat his breakfast. You waited for a few minutes before taking the courage to start speaking. "Ittoki...My answer is yes."

"Yes to what, [First Name]?" He asked.

You blushed, "Yes to your confession. I love you too." You said as you kissed him the cheeks. Both of you blushed crazily like hot tomatoes. Your parents called the two of you to hurry while your mother cleaned the plates and placed them with the rest of the moving furniture.

You and Ittoki held hands and left out the door. You trued to your home that you had always lived after leaving Ittoki. You had always thought it was the house that made the two of you apart...Now it was the house that kept you two together...

* * *

In the room, there was a letter laying on the floor. It seemed like something important...

_'[First Name]. I love you, will you love me back?'_

* * *

**I had no idea how to end it but wanted it to be something chessy and that's the out come of it. Again, hope it was nice to read. If there was anything confusing, please comment about it; Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love at First Sight | Hijirikawa Masato**

* * *

**He's a traditional person. Pretty unique.**

**Hope this one shot will be thrilling to you. **

**Note: Masato may be ooc.**

* * *

His calm self had always intrigued you. Will he ever snap? When will he show a true smile? You had always thought this to yourself as you found your eyes following his move. But that didn't matter. You fell for him, ever since your eyes first laid on him.

Hijirikawa, Masato. The heir to the Hijirikawa cooperation. You loved how traditional he was. Just like a falling waterfall. You smiled in satisfaction as you finished listened to his latest single song. You looked at your Starish CDs and smiled. You probably were just like any other fan girl.

You had no connections with the guy in anyway actually. Someone would act or say that it was like you had knew him personally but you were just a small fan...with a crush along. He just tugged your heart in a way you could never understand.

Your mother had said that it was a small crush. You had forgotten who yourr father was. His face couldn't be told but by your mother's stories, she said he was always cheerful. You wondered if your father was alive just off somewhere until your mother said he died. That was when you were younger, in Junior High. Just a few weeks ago, you heard your mother mutter to herself how her husband had ran off with another younger woman.

You disagreed with your mother; you knew that she was sad about how your father had left her. Even so, you couldn't describe the pounding feeling of seeing Masato when seeing him on the television. It was fate! He was definitely your first love. A innocent love at first sight.

Ah...

You couldn't shake his image out of your head.

You stared at the sky with a faltering smile. Have you really fell for him?

* * *

"Where are you going?" Your mother asked you on a weekend. It was bright outside, as if any miracles could happen. She stared at you who was putting on a pair of sneakers, had a t-shirt, jeans and a jacket tied around your waist.

"I'm going to help do some community service. I'm helping them cook." You said smiling. You raised your arms above your head before giving your mother a peace sign. "Don't need to worry about me. I've been doing this for a while already remember?"

You took off quickly with a smile on your face. The elderly at the retirement home was very nice to you. Sometimes, you would listen to new idol songs with them and talk about the guys. They never once minded that you talked, almost their whole ear off; about Masato from Starish.

As you entered the quiet building, you heard the elderly chatter. You smiled and popped your head through the door. "Hello everyone." You called out.

"Ah, [First Name]-chan." A frail lady said as she was seated in a seat. "It's always so nice of you to come and make delicious food for us. You always help around here. We wish we could do something for oyu."

The people all smiled at you as you tilted your head to the side. "Here." A old man said as they planted a piece of paper in your hands. You looked at it, a ticket?

"You've always wanted to go to a concert right?" Another woman said, "Your parents will never understand how you really love that man ."

The care taker of the retirement home smiled as she came in. "[Last Name]-san! I knew you would be coming. The elders went to a shopping trip yesterday and they had won a concert ticket. They wanted to give it to you as soon as they could."

"For me...?" Your vision became blurry as you wiped your eyes. "Thank you.."

One of them snickered on the side, "No need to be crying now youngster. Just get us an autograph." You smiled widely and nodded your head.

* * *

_Two young children were sitting right next to each other, both gripping on each other's hands. The girl was laughing happily with a mysterious boy. Both were swinging their feet back and forth. The girl talked about the stars as she pointed up in the sky. The boy had only nodded, wearing a smile. His face couldn't be seen but you would know that he was happy.  
_

_A grumble of a stomach was heard. The girl places a hand on her own stomach, her face was turning red from embarrassment. The boy also heard his own stomach grumbling and laughed along with her. _

_Now the two kids got off from where they were sitting and walked towards a place that was like a kitchen. Sizzling sounds were head ahead of them. People dressed in white uniforms and hats wee smiling at the kids.  
_

_"You hungry there?" A man said grinning. The two nodded. "Alright then! I'll give you one of my specials!"_

_The scene changed._

_The two kids seem to now be in an empty kitchen. They wore different clothes and seemed to look a little more different. The girl called out to the boy who was flipping the food on the pan. He was concentrated on his food and the girl zipped her mouth, quietly watching by the side._

_When the boy was done, he placed the food on a plate and handed it to the girl. A hamburger. The girl took a knife and fork and took a small bite. Her face grew brighter as a smile spread on her face. "Delicious!" She shouted, stuffing one piece int he boy's mouth._

* * *

You had thought it was a dream. Was it one of you memories? You never remembered being on one of those big rich ships...Giving your cheeks a pinch, you winced at the own pressure you had applied on your face. It hurt. You rubbed your cheek, wearing a small pout.

You scanned around at the marvelous setting that was set upon you. Fans. That was one of them. Girls at different ages were all going around, wearing t-shirts that had supported Starish or holding onto glow sticks to wave later on during the concert. There were a few stands that was standing there, selling all the goods.

You tried to go nearer to the stands to buy something but you were pushed out because of the harsh crowd. You sighed and looked to see a big tree and some noises. You peeked, you were too curious to find out what was going on.

People, looked like they were workers, were putting up tables, chairs and others along with a tent. They had even placed a huge banner that said 'Handshake with Starish!'.

"Ah, Miss." A man said towards you, his eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses. "Please come back later on. As you can see, this is going to be another event and we are still setting up so please come back later."

You wore a perplexed expression, knowing that you had intruded on something. "I apologize for intruding like this." You answered, bowing your head even if your face was bright red to the tips of your ears.

* * *

When the concert started, you waved your glow stick along with the rest of the audience. You were as excited as everyone else. When you saw Starish coming onto the stage, your eyes dropped in large saucers.

Your eyes could only stare at Hijirikawa Masato. He was there on the stage. The real one! You heard his voice and smiled. Not a poster that was on your wall in your room. Not the voice recorded from the television or a CD. It was the real one, from blood and flesh.

After the concert ended, people went to the handshake event that was outside. You decided to go in line for Masato. There were many people but you were happy that you went a bit faster than everyone else. You knew that the elders wanted to see an autograph. You took out a CD case and stood there ready.

As you went face to face with Masato, you muttered yourself to act natural. There was no need to pretend or anything... "Thank you for being one of fans." Masato said with his blank expression.

You smiled as you shook his hands, "Ah...y-your welcome. Please sign this." You said out the CD. Masato looked at it and signed it slowly, giving it to you. "Thank you." You said with a bright smile as you turned away from his view to walk off.

Masato blinked a few times, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. He called out to you, the fans behind paid no attention as they were trying to make themselves look back. "Miss. What's your name?" He asked. Masato felt something familiar about you.

You were nervous, he was asking your name... "Eh...U-Um [Last Name, First Name]." You said bowing. "T-Thank you for the autograph." And with that, you ran off. You placed your hands on your cheeks to calm down.

Masato watched your retreating figure and let out a sigh. The same appearance, the same first name, just different surnames. He finally found the girl he was looking for after all those years.

* * *

"Um...Hijirikawa-san...are you okay?" Haruka asked nervously at Masato who was wearing a serene expression as he got into the limousine. The other members wondered what happened to the stoic man.

"It's nothing, thank you Nanami."

* * *

You showed the elders your autograph and blushed the whole time. They teased you all about the man.

When you came back to see your mom looking at a picture album, she turned to you. "Sweetie. Sit down, I would like to talk to you about your father. You may not remember since you were little." She says hesitantly, "I remember you hanging out with a young boy. I was surprised when you said you fell for him though you don't remember your past..."

You were confused at first, "Eh?"

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. Was she playing tricks on your ears? That boy...he was real? And he was...Hijirkawa Masato?!

* * *

**The end.**

**I didn't think this one shot would come out like this but it did. I really think this would be a cool plot for a story and all...but I think a open ended one shot is kind of unique.**

**Anyhow, thank you for reading everyone. Hope you will wait for the next** one.


End file.
